Casual Games
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: On his days off, the Commander liked to spend time with his subordinates. Though usually that didn't start with video games, and end with sex. [Smut]
1. Chapter 1

**Casual Games, Chapter 1**

_''YOU LOSE! Serpent, WINS!''_

''Hell yeah~!''

''...unfair.''

The Commander smiled as Downes cheered, dropping her controller onto the light-brown carpet as she won this round – emphasised by the bright bold 'WIN' on the top-half of the TV screen. In contrast Cassin pouted quietly to herself, the lower half of the screen displaying a dull 'LOSE' as she sulked.

It was one of his rare days off from work, and he chose to spend it chilling with some of his Ship-Girls – in this case, Cassin and Downes. The two were kind enough to invite him to play some video games, with the three of them taking turns since there was only two controllers. Cola bottles and half-empty bags of junk food were spread about them, with a small and rapidly-building pile of empty cola bottles forming in the corner of the room.

Their dorm room was rather simple in terms of colour – with a light-brown carpet and off-white walls – but they made up for it with their vast collection of stuff. Many posters plastered the walls, small figurines littered Cassin's desk and a messy pile of magazines were stacked upon Downes' bed. In no small part due to the mess, the three of them were gathered on the floor before the TV.

The Commander was sat between the two girls, with Downes on his right and Cassin on his left – and due to his position he could see Cassin's loose dress slip slightly, giving him a peek at her small round breasts. As Downes stretched her hands over her head he also got a peek, her white dress lifting up and revealing her bright red panties hugging her hips.

''Haah~! Guess it's my turn to get more cola.'' Downes noted, pushing herself to her feet. ''I'll be back in a minute.''

''Right.'' He nodded, pretending to scratch his cheek to hide his light pink blush.

Downes left, closing the door behind her as she went hunting for the nearest vending machine, leaving him and Cassin by themselves. He glanced over at the black-haired girl as she reached over to grab her bottle of cola – only causing her shirt to hang further, her cutely small cleavage visible to him.

He quickly averted his eyes, instead distracting himself by grabbing a jam biscuit from a nearby packet and munching on it. While sitting playing games with the two girls was fun, he wished they didn't move about so much – namely Downes jumping about when she won, the fact she wasn't wearing a bra made clearly apparent with how much her chest bounced.

As he finished his snack he looked around. ''Do we have any tissues left?''

''No.'' Cassin replied lightly, putting her cola bottle down. ''Why?''

''Sticky fingers.'' The Commander replied lightly, about to get up and head to the bathroom – only for Cassin to grab his hand. ''Wha-?''

His query died a swift death as Cassin leaned in, and took his jam-coated fingers into her mouth. The Commander blushed darkly as she lightly sucked on them, her tongue slithering over his digits and licking them clean – before she pulled back a few seconds later, leaving his fingers wet but clean.

''Is that... better...?'' Cassin asked bashfully, a light pink tint dusting her cheeks.

He couldn't find the words to reply; blushing at her sudden bold action, one that looked particularly lewd given how her dog-tags had fallen between her boobs.

The Commander shifted slightly, making Cassin look down – blushing as she saw the very visible tent in his pants, the tight material straining as he tried to hide it. She suddenly became acutely aware of how her dress was hanging a bit too far off her shoulder, something she didn't usually care about when in the company of her sister, but with the Commander a mere foot away from her... she had an idea why he had gotten hard.

''Ah... is it... my fault?'' Cassin quietly murmured, only making him blush darker.

Cassin noticed that, looking away in embarrassment and slowly shifting back – before laying down on her stomach before him. Without a word Cassin reached out and unzipped his pants, slipping her hand into his white slacks and into his boxers, tugging his hard cock out into the open.

''Nn... Cassin...'' The Commander muttered, blushing furiously at her forwardness – but at the same time, he didn't want her to stop.

The shut-in looked up at him, heterochromatic eyes filled with quiet embarrassment, before she broke eye-contact first. Instead she turned her gaze onto his dick, gently squeezing her hand around it and slowly starting to stroke his cock.

The Commander groaned at her touch, shuddering and leaning back, planting his hands behind him for support. The sound of him groaning only made Cassin's cheeks darken, moving her hand faster and watching with lewd fascination as his cock twitched and stiffened in her hand. She had limited interactions with the opposite sex, being a shut-in and all, but she had played plenty of ero-games – and now found herself putting that lewd knowledge to use.

''Mn...'' Cassin opened her mouth, taking the tip of his cock into her mouth. His groan of pleasure made her stomach burn with lewd warmth, only encouraging her on – pushing her head further down his cock.

She started bobbing her head, slowly taking in more of his cock into her wet mouth. The Commander let out a shuddery exhale as her hot breath brushed against his dick, feeling her tongue curiously wrap around his twitching shaft and taste him. Cassin only grew bolder by the second, pushing herself down his cock until her nose bumped against his pelvis, his entire length surrounded by her mouth.

Cassin retreated back until only the tip was left in her mouth, before immediately plunging her head back down again. He stiffened, gritting his teeth together to silence a low moan that threatened to escape him – but her increasingly-eager ministrations felt indescribably good.

''Haah...'' The Commander breathed, lifting his right hand and resting it on her head, threading his fingers through her messy black hair.

Cassin looked up, meeting his gaze as she sucked him off, and this time didn't look away. Her rosy cheeks only darkened as he lightly pushed down on her head, taking the hint and bobbing her head faster. As she moved her tongue licked the underside of his shaft, the gentle teasing making his cock throb with lustful desire.

Due to her movements her dress slipped slightly, revealing her round breasts bouncing as she moved – something she also noticed. He grunted as she slowed her bobbing before coming to a complete stop, pulling her pink lips off his cock.

''Hah... haah...'' Cassin panted lightly, idly wiping some saliva off her lips.

The Commander watched as she shrugged her blue dress off her shoulders, letting it fall down to her stomach and exposing her cute boobs fully. She shifted closer to him and wrapped her hand around his saliva-coated cock, guiding it towards her and rubbing it against her breast.

''...you're twitching so much.'' Cassin noted bashfully, unintentionally smearing pre-cum on her boob as she toyed with his cock. ''Does my mouth... feel good?''

''Y-Yeah...''

''...I see.'' Cassin murmured, pulling back from his dick – and pressing her lips against it. ''I'm glad...''

A groan escaped him as she took his twitching cock back into her mouth, wrapping her hand around the base of his shaft and bobbing her head with quiet eagerness, feeling him twitch against her tongue. The black-haired Destroyer looked up and met his gaze as she sucked him off, tilting her head to the side – causing his dick to push against her cheek, creating a visible bulge as she bobbed her head.

The Commander shuddered at the sight, tensing up. ''C-Cassin...''

''Mm?'' Cassin hummed, pleasurable vibrations travelling along his throbbing shaft.

The sight of the quiet shut-in sucking him off – her cheek bulging with his cock and her mismatched eyes filled with embarrassed desire – was too much for the Commander, and with a stifled groan he came.

Cassin's heterochromatic eyes widened as hot spurts of cum filled her mouth, taking her by surprise with the salty taste. He came so much some of his seed leaked out past her lips and down his shaft, overflowing from her mouth as she tentatively swallowed some. The Commander moaned lowly as her tongue licked his sensitive shaft, drinking his seed curiously.

''...the hell?''

He stiffened, glancing to his right – and spotting Downes standing in the doorway, dumbstruck. Her cheeks were a deep scarlet and her eyes wide, making her appear cuter than she already was.

Cassin blushed as well, quickly pulling her lips off the Commander's half-erect cock, her mouth full of his seed. ''S-Sis...''

Downes recovered from her shock, her face twisting with a myriad of emotions – the most prominent being embarrassment and indignation. She took a step towards Cassin, dropping down onto her knees – before grabbing her sister by the shoulders, and crashing their lips together. The black-haired girl yelped into the kiss, moaning uncertainly as Downes shoved her tongue in and stole some of the Commander's cum, swallowing it before Cassin could react.

''Haah...'' Downes breathed as she pulled back, a thin string of saliva hanging between her lips and Cassin's. ''Ugh... tastes kinda bitter...''

Cassin squirmed embarrassedly in her sister's grip. ''D-Did you have to do that... so suddenly...?''

''I wanted a taste before you s-swallowed.'' Downes muttered, releasing her sister. ''Besides it's not the first time I kissed ya anyway.''

''Still... it's embarrassing...''

Downes huffed and looked at the Commander – immediately noticing his swiftly-hardening cock, blushing at the sight of it. While she was more social than her sister she also had limited interactions with the opposite sex, and pictures didn't do it justice. Even though it was the Commander, looking at his dick was enough to make her stomach flutter nervously.

Cassin was busy swirling some cola in her mouth when she noticed her sister's distracted state, an idea hitting her. With deft hands she silently reached under Downes' dress and grasped the waistband of her bright red panties – before yanking them down her legs.

''Eh...?'' Downes blinked, eyes widening as she spotted her underwear around her knees. ''C-Cassin!''

In response Cassin boldly lifted her sister's dress, exposing her pussy before Downes hastily pushed it back down, covering her crotch with a burning crimson blush on her cheeks. Cassin glanced at the Commander, meeting his embarrassed gaze before quietly looking away – instead slowly slipping her hands up her legs, and pulling her own white panties down and off her legs.

''Commander...'' Cassin murmured demurely, lifting the front of her dress. ''Can I taste you... down here...?''

The black-haired girl smiled slightly, clearly embarrassed but not dropping her dress; the offer clear as day. The Commander hesitated for a long moment before nodding, his dick twitching at the sight of their lower halves.

At his nod Cassin let her dress drop, instead crawling closer to him and onto his lap. The shut-in blushed cutely as his hands landed on her waist, a shudder running through her as his erect cock brushed against her bare pussy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in, hesitantly kissing him – mewling into his mouth as he returned it, his hands slowly slipping under her blue dress.

''Mn...'' Cassin hummed into the kiss, feeling his hands settle on her ass and lightly squeeze it, making her squirm slightly.

They broke off from the kiss, her cola-tasting lips prompting the Commander to kiss her a mere second later. His hands guided her slim legs into position before gently pulling her hips down, the tip of his sensitive cock prodding her virgin pussy, eliciting a quiet moan from Cassin.

''Ah...'' Cassin moaned softly as he pulled her down further, his cock slowly parting her lower lips and pushing inside. ''M-Mm...''

He groaned as Cassin squirmed, rocking her hips slightly as he pushed her down his cock, her warm tightness surrounding his sensitive cock tightly. Quickly he reached his limit, most of his length buried inside her pussy and filling her completely, something that made Cassin visibly shudder at. He kept one hand on her hip while the other moved up to her chin, tilting her head back up before he captured her lips in another kiss.

After several long moments he pulled back from the kiss, letting his hand move back to her hip – and started moving. Cassin groaned lowly as he lifted her off his cock, only to push her back down a moment later – a gentle shock of pleasure tingling through her lower lips at the sensation. As he continued guiding her hips she responded in kind, her knees digging into the carpet as she started moving herself.

''Hah... ah...'' Cassin breathed, cheeks flushed scarlet as she stared into his eyes – looking away a moment later, embarrassed.

The black-haired Destroyer moaned shyly as he moved his hands upwards, pushing her blue dress up before grabbing the hem and boldly pulling it over her head – leaving her nude except for her fingerless gloves uneven-length stockings.

''Commander...'' Cassin murmured, panting lightly as she rode his cock.

Movement to his right drew the Commander's attention, noticing Downes crawling towards him. The white-haired Destroyer wore a cute pink blush on her cheeks, her expression unusually demure and shy – a stark contrast to her usual upbeat and eager attitude.

''Don't give me that look... idiot...'' Downes muttered embarrassedly, sitting up on her knees – before cupping his cheeks, roughly kissing him.

She shuddered as his right hand slithered around, landing on her nude rear and giving it an affectionate squeeze. Downes broke off from the kiss, breathing slightly heavier before hastily capturing his lips in another heated kiss – eliciting a quiet whine from Cassin as she bounced on his cock, wanting to kiss him again too.

The Commander pulled back from the kiss, leaving Downes panting lightly and turning his attention back to Cassin – darting in and lustfully kissing her, muffling her moan of delight. The shut-in Destroyer rode his cock with quiet eagerness, the sensation of his twitching length spearing into her leaving her delightfully short of breath. Far better than her own fingers ever could.

''Nn~!'' Cassin moaned sharply into the kiss, her bounces briefly slowing as a burst of white-hot pleasure shot through her.

He hungrily devoured her cute moans, stifling a quiet grunt as her pussy tightened around his sensitive cock. He squeezed her thigh with his left hand, egging her on and prompting her to unsteadily resume moving, rolling her hips lewdly as she rode his cock.

''Ah...'' Cassin breathed as she pulled back from the kiss, her eyes half-lidded as she stared at him. ''C-Commander... don't just sit there...''

The Commander smiled at her breathless pout, giving her a brief kiss on the lips before pulling back – bucking his hips to meet her unsteady bounces, eliciting a sharp groan of pleasure from Cassin. As he plunged up into her weeping pussy he turned his head to the side, willingly let Downes roughly kiss him. He made sure to give her attention as well, his right hand fondling her cute butt as they kissed, something she clearly enjoyed judging by her soft mewl of content.

Cassin's hands tightened their grip on his shoulders as she moved faster, her heavy panting matching his own. Downes pulled back from their most recent kiss, grabbing his arm and guiding it to her front – and without much thought he took the hint, pressing his fingers against her wet pussy and sliding three digits inside.

''Mm!'' Downes moaned, shoulders curling in on herself as he lustfully plunged them into her. ''Mn... f-faster...''

He complied, driving his digits into her as fast as he could move his wrist – his attention torn between the wet softness of her pussy and the tight warmth of Cassin's as she bounced on his cock. Both girls looked beyond erotic; Cassin riding his cock with her eyes screwed shut, her small boobs bouncing cutely while Downes clutched his arm desperately as he fingered her pussy, her honey dripping down his digits.

Soon the building pressure in his pelvis grew too much to ignore. ''C-Cass- Nn!''

Cassin gasped as his throbbing cock stiffened, followed by thick ropes of cum shooting into her pussy. The sensation was all it took to make her climax, a breathless whine slipping past her pink lips as her orgasm crashed down on her. Even as her mind was consumed by pleasure she kept moving her hips, rolling them and grinding against him, milking his dick for every last drop.

''Haah... haah...'' Cassin panted heavily, shivering as aftershocks tingled through her body, her orgasm subsiding.

A hand tugging on his arm made the Commander look to the side – meeting Downes' embarrassed gaze.

''I-I want a turn... Commander...'' Downes murmured demurely.

Her shy request was too cute to ignore, and Downes mewled as he abruptly kissed her. At the same time he pulled his fingers out of her quivering pussy, instead grasping Cassin's waist and lifting the panting girl off him – making her moan as she was left empty, laying down next to him as she caught his breath.

The moment Cassin was off him he acted, breaking off from the kiss and lunging at Downes – pinning her to the floor. The white-haired Destroyer yelped in surprise, her surprise devolving into pleasure as one hand darted down to her pussy, roughly rubbing her off and sending tingling waves of pleasure shooting through her pelvis.

''A-Ah... Commander... put it in...'' Downes panted, groaning as he slid two fingers into her.

''Not yet.'' The Commander replied huskily, his free hand grasping the hem of her dress.

Downes blushed, realising his intent. Without protest she lifted her arms up, wriggling slightly as he yanked her dress up and over her head before throwing it across the room – leaving her nearly completed naked before him.

''Nn... stop teasing me...'' Downes whimpered, toes curling as he lightly pumped his fingers into her pussy – not going pleasurably fast, nor achingly slow, but somewhere in-between.

The Commander leaned down, silencing her with a heated kiss – one Downes gladly gave into, moaning into his mouth. She almost whined when he pulled his fingers out of her, but any such discontent was erased as she felt his now-erect cock brush against her leg, making her stomach flutter with excitement.

He shifted slightly between her legs, prompting the Destroyer to eagerly spread her legs as she awaited his erect cock. She didn't have to wait more than a few seconds before she felt the tip brush against her pussy, moaning lowly as it pushed against her lower lips, spreading them apart and sliding inside.

''_Mm~!_'' Downes moaned sharply, hips buckling as his cock speared into her.

His hands shifted up to her waist, hissing at her tightness as he reared his hips back – before plunging back into Downes' pussy. The white-haired Destroyer moaned lewdly as he filled her, the sensation unlike anything she had felt before and knocking the breath from her lungs, leaving her feeling so incredibly full.

Compared to Cassin's quietly shy moans, Downes was much more vocal – her cutely erotic moans echoing off the walls as he pistoned his cock in and out of her. She squirmed beneath him each time he slid his length into her wet tightness, hands aimlessly clawing at the carpet around her for support.

''Haah... Commander~!'' Downes mewled, half-lidded eyes peering up at him. ''C-C'mon... go faster...''

The Commander obliged, his hands shifting to her cute rear and lifting her lower half off the carpet slightly – before driving his cock deep into her, eliciting a sharp moan of delight from Downes as he abruptly started pounding into her with thrice the speed. The wet smacking of skin only served to turn her on further, feeling his cock bump against her deepest parts over and over – far deeper than her own fingers could ever reach.

She was distracted from her pleasure as a shadow loomed over her, prompting her to open her eyes – her face igniting scarlet as she noticed Cassin looming above her, her sister's cum-filled pussy hovering mere inches from her face.

''You wanted a taste...'' Cassin murmured, before lowering her hips.

Downes' embarrassed protests were muffled as Cassin pressed her overflowing pussy against her face. After a moment of resistance Downes gave in, lewdly licking her sister's pussy and moaning as the Commander continued to pound into her.

The erotic sight was enough to make his dick twitch lustfully. It didn't help that Cassin was facing him, her eyelids fluttering as Downes ate her out. He slowed his thrusts and suddenly leaned in, taking Cassin by surprise as he crashed his lips against hers in a heated kiss – one she gladly gave into, moaning into his mouth as she succumbed to his burning lust.

''Nn...'' Downes grunted softly, noticing his attention shifting. ''Cohmandah...''

She bucked her hips, earning a stifled grunt from the Commander before he resumed pounding into her pussy. As he fucked her sister Cassin helped, planting her hands on Downes' small breasts and lustfully fondling them – shivering as Downes moaned into her pussy. It didn't hurt that both girls had 'experimented' with one another before, so Downes knew all her sensitive spots – something the Destroyer took advantage of, shoving her tongue into Cassin's pussy and tongue-fucking her.

The Commander broke off from the kiss, leaving Cassin panting for air and instead focusing his attention back on Downes – squeezing her cute butt as he pushed his cock into her tight pussy. Her arousal was easily evident, coating his twitching dick and letting him go wild without any fear of hurting her – something she audibly appreciated, her cries of pleasure muffled by Cassin's pussy.

''Mm... sis...'' Cassin mewled softly, breathlessly groping Downes' boobs. ''If you keep doing that... I'll... Nn...''

Cassin's quiet mewl only seemed to encourage Downes, the white-haired Destroyer reaching up and gripping Cassin's thighs, pulling the shut-in's pussy against her face and ravenously eating her out. Even from where he was sitting the Commander could see Downes' tongue darting in and out of Cassin's pussy, lapping up the cum and arousal leaking out.

''Mm~!'' Downes moaned into Cassin's pussy, briefly pulling back to suck in a breath before resuming her lewd act with eager abandon.

The black-haired Destroyer groaned cutely, biting her lip to stifle her voice – only to moan as the Commander lustfully reached out, pinching her nipple teasingly. Cassin whined at his touch, instinctively rolling her hips against Downes' mouth as her orgasm drew achingly close – before Downes looped her hand around her thigh, furiously rubbing Cassin's clit.

''_Ah!_'' Cassin cried, her whole body seizing up as her second orgasm crashed down on her – her juices coating Downes' chin as the white-haired Destroyer eagerly lapped it up.

The Commander grunted lowly at the lewd sight, his hips moving near-automatically as he pounded into Downes, his cock burning with lustful desire. His thrusts became uneven and rough as he struggled to hold back his looming climax, wanting to savour the pleasurable tightness of her pussy for as long as possible – and in the end, he lasted the longest of the three.

''_Mmph~!_'' Downes moaned sharply, her pussy tightening around his cock as she tensed up, cumming on his dick.

He groaned, bucking his hips roughly until he couldn't hold back anymore – a burning rush flowing down his cock before he pumped ropes of cum into Downes' spasming pussy, only extending her orgasm even longer.

''Nn...'' The Commander grunted breathlessly, slowly thrusting his cock into her before drawing to a stop, his shoulders slacking as he sucked in gasps of air.

Cassin groaned softly as she lifted her hips, her legs visibly shaking as she got off her sister's face and promptly collapsed next to them, shivering in the aftershocks. Downes on the other hand merely laid slack, gasping and panting heavily as she recovered from such a powerful climax – before she slowly turned her mismatched gaze towards him.

''Heh...'' Downes smirked breathlessly, licking her lips.

''Wanna do it again, Commander~?''

[END]


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Worth to note for clarification purposes, this chapter involves Cassin and Downes in their retrofit forms. Enjoy~**

* * *

**Casual Games, Chapter 2**

''Heeey~ Commander!''

''Hello Portland. And hello to you, Indianapolis.''

The Commander smiled at the two Heavy Cruisers, passing by them as he wandered down the halls of the Eagle Union dorms. It was quiet at this time of day, most Ship-Girls out on Commissions, sorties or in class. The scarce few who remained were on their day off, and even then they were outside enjoying the warm day – and as Portland cheerfully led Indianapolis outside, the dorms fell mostly silent.

Despite that however he knew a certain pair of Destroyers would be staying inside, having recently undergone a Retrofit and still adjusting to their modified bodies. His thoughts were confirmed as he heard the muted sounds of a familiar fighting game through the walls, his soft footfalls almost muffling the sound.

Just as he neared the end of the hallway a door swung open, a familiar person stepping out into the hallway. Downes.

She had changed a bit from her Retrofit, her silver-white hair having grown slightly longer and her figure having gained some slight, but noticeable curves – her chest also having grown a little. Her clothes remained mostly the same, keeping the same white dress but now wearing a short black jacket over it. Black thigh-high stockings covered her legs and a silver anchor-shaped earring hung from her left ear, though by far the most eye-catching feature was the bright red streak of hair in her fringe.

''Yo, Commander!'' Downes grinned brightly, hand settling on her hip. ''Took you long enough! Cassin was thinkin' you wouldn't turn up.''

The Commander huffed slightly and smirked slightly at her. Ever since their little... escapade, many moons ago, the three of them had grown closer. Something between dating and friends-with-benefits. They often got together for regular gaming sessions, not least because Cassin was too lazy to go outside.

Downes walked back inside her room, letting him follow her inside – revealing it to be the same as ever, albeit slightly tidier. Probably because Downes had been so bored, being cooped up in her room for longer than usual.

Cassin was sat on the floor before the TV, chugging some cola and giving him a slight nod in greeting. She too had changed, her blue dress replaced by a thin blue vest that revealed plenty of her slim shoulders, sides and collarbone. She also wore a short black jacket like her sister, though it was currently discarded. Her black hair had grown longer and slightly messier, a pair of black thigh-high stockings on her legs like Downes' own.

''Commander...'' Cassin murmured, offering him a controller. ''Your turn first... loser has to get me cola...''

''Already?'' He raised a brow, taking a seat on Downes' bed. ''Didn't I buy you a six-pack yesterday?''

''She drank it all this morning.'' Downes remarked dryly, sitting by his side.

''Haah... fine, fine. Start it up.''

X-x-X

''Aw...''

The Commander didn't bother hiding his grin, only making Cassin's pout deepen. On the TV screen the word _'Victory!'_ were prominently displayed, signalling his win and Cassin's defeat. And meaning he didn't have to go downstairs to the vending machine to buy some cola.

''You're up, sis.'' Downes smirked, lightly poking Cassin's back with her feet.

''Fine...'' The black-haired Destroyer mumbled petulantly, rising to her feet and departing the room in silence, no doubt intending on taking her time to sulk.

The door closed behind her, leaving him and Downes alone. He didn't think anything of it, reaching over to the beside table and taking Downes' cola, stealing a quick drink before putting it down. The bed shifted slightly as the white-haired Destroyer stood up, and his attention was quickly grasped as she spoke.

''Hey, Commander...''

He looked up, his cheeks heating up as he took in the sight of Downes standing before him... tugging the front of her dress down and lifting the hem up, giving him a peek at her modest breasts and black panties.

''Wanna... make some 'explosions'?'' Downes teasingly offered, smirking deviously at him.

The Commander blushed at her playful remark, taken off-guard by her surprising boldness and barely able to nod his agreement. Downes' smirk shifted to a grin, releasing her dress and crossing the short distance between them. Without hesitation she sat herself down on his lap, looping her arms around his neck and bringing their faces close – promptly crashing her lips against his in a fierce kiss.

''Mm...'' Downes hummed approvingly as his arms wrapped around her, one hand ghosting up to the back of her neck while the other daringly dipped to her lower back.

They broke off from the kiss for a single second, catching their breath before he darted in, kissing her and muffling her coo of delight. The demure hesitation she once had was long gone, replaced by playful roughness. Whether due to her Retrofit, or their many rounds of sex, he didn't know nor care.

His hand dipped under her white dress, cupping her curvy rear and giving it an affectionate squeeze. Downes unwrapped her arms from his neck and broke off from the kiss long enough to shrug off her black jacket, unceremoniously dumping it on the floor before cupping his cheeks and roughly kissing him again. The Commander felt her tongue prodding at his lips and obliged, letting her shove her tongue in and wrestle with his own in a mock-battle for dominance.

''Nn.'' Downes grunted softly as both his hands moved to her dress, gripping the hem before lifting it up – forcing her to pull back and lift her arms so he could pull it over her head.

The Commander immediately threw her dress aside, spending a long second to stare at her alluring body – modest round breasts, flawless fair skin, toned stomach and with only a pair of plain black panties hugging her hips. His hands landed on her sides and he instantly darted towards her neck, attacking her sensitive skin with feverish kisses.

''Ah~!'' Downes yelped cutely, shivering as his lips peppered her skin.

He sucked on her neck teasingly, loving the cute sounds she made as his teeth grazed against her skin. She laid a hand on the back of her head and threaded her fingers through his hair, mewling breathlessly and reaching down with her free hand, massaging his crotch – a smirk crossing her lips as she felt his hardness through the fabric.

''Can't wait, can ya?'' The Destroyer teased breathlessly, nimble fingers deftly tugging his zipper down and unbuttoning his boxers.

Her fingers wrapped around his swelling cock, eliciting a stifled groan from the Commander as he kissed her neck. Downes jerked him off with playful slowness, grinning as his lips hungrily kissed the crook of her neck, as if trying to get revenge – a quiet mewl slipping past her lips at the sensation. Soon she couldn't take it anymore, lest she turn to putty from his kisses.

''Nn...'' Downes grunted softly as she pulled away and released his cock – flashing him a grin as she slipped to her knees before him, shifting between his legs.

The Commander blushed darkly as she drew close to his cock, groaning as she planted a feathery kiss on his cock. Downes teasingly dragged her tongue up the underside of his shaft, ending at the tip and immediately taking half his length into her mouth. The Destroyer laid her hands on his thighs as she started bobbing her head, sucking him off with quiet eagerness.

Just then, the door opened – Cassin walking inside.

''...you started already?'' The black-haired Destroyer pouted quietly, her cheeks dusting pink at their compromising position.

Downes pulled her pink lips off his cock, a thin string of saliva connecting between her lips and his dick. ''Yeah... you had fun with him while I was at the academy, so this is payback.''

Cassin made a noise of discontent, frowning cutely. She closed the door behind herself and laid her cola bottle on a cabinet, quietly approaching the duo as Downes resumed sucking him off – his low grunts of arousal making Cassin blush. She sat down next to him on the bed, demurely brushing some hair from her eye and leaning in.

''Commander...'' She murmured under her breath.

He took the hint, tilting his head to the side and meeting her lips in a light kiss. Compared to Downes' aggressive kisses, Cassin was much more subdued. That fact showed as their lips meshed together, the gentle smacking of lips filling their ears as they kissed. Cassin shuddered as his right arm looped around her back and circled around, slipping into her vest and boldly groping her right breast, squeezing her small boob lustfully.

''Mn...'' She mewled softly, staring at him with a quiet pout. ''Pervert...''

In response he captured her lips in another heated kiss, muffling her embarrassed whine as he continued fondling her.

Meanwhile Downes noticed his shifting attention, pulling his cock out her mouth and rubbing it against her cheek. ''Oi. Don't forget about me, Commander.''

''Kinda hard to.'' The Commander retorted without missing a beat, resting his left hand on her head and threading his fingers through her white hair.

Downes hummed in acknowledgement, licking the base of his shaft while teasingly rubbing the tip of his cock with her palm. She trailed her tongue along his length, licking every inch of his cock before taking it back into her mouth, sucking him off with renewed determination – her cheeks flushing scarlet when he groaned approvingly.

His grip on her hair tightened slightly, his cock twitching as her tongue wrapped around his shaft, tasting his length. Downes groaned as he pushed her head further down his shaft, something she willingly succumbed to – deep-throating his cock and letting one of her hands slip between her thighs and into her panties, rubbing herself off as she blew him. Something he clearly noticed if his shuddery groan was any indication.

The Commander turned his focus back to Cassin, breaking off from their slow kiss and letting his right hand leave her breast, dipping lower. Cassin squirmed at his touch, feeling more than seeing his hand glide down her side and under her blue dress – her embarrassment heightening as his hand brushed against her bare pussy.

''No panties?'' He queried half-curiously, half-teasingly.

''...I was hoping we could...'' Cassin looked away demurely, making a circle with her thumb and index finger with her left hand while thrusting her other index finger through it. The meaning was not lost on him.

Cassin mewled softly as he prodded her pussy with two fingers, pushing them inside her soft folds and making the Destroyer shudder cutely. He quickly captured her lips in a lustful kiss and hungrily devoured her lewd moans, gently pumping his fingers into her pussy. It took a conscious effort to start slowly, his body burning with arousal as Downes blew him with increasing eagerness, the sensation of her hot mouth leaving him short of breath.

As he continued fingering Cassin he refocused on Downes, gritting his teeth to stifle a groan and pushing her head down his cock again. The Destroyer moaned at his roughness, pleasurable vibrations travelling along his length and nearly making him blow right then and there. Downes clearly noticed his waning stamina, her mismatched eyes gleaming with mischief and lapping at his cock with her tongue, teasing the underside of his cock.

''Downes...'' The Commander warned, screwing his eyes shut as his cock burned with need. ''I'm-!''

His warning was cut short as he reached his limit, a grunt slipping past his lips as he came. Downes groaned approvingly as spurts of cum filled her mouth, her tongue lapping at his cock and eagerly coaxing more out as she dutifully swallowed his seed.

After a minute she pulled her pink lips off his cock, leaving his cutely-twitching shaft coated in her saliva. Downes sat there for a moment, panting heavily as she caught her breath, before looking up at him and her sister.

''I get to go first.'' Downes stated, more to her sister than the Commander. ''Since you got to go first last time, Cassin.''

Cassin pouted, shivering as the Commander tugged his fingers out her tingling pussy, but didn't argue. ''Fine...''

Downes grinned and rose to her feet, intent on riding the Commander. However she was taken off-guard as he suddenly caught her wrists, pulling her towards him and spinning them around – pinning her to the bed beneath him. Downes blushed darkly as he loomed over her, a shudder running through her as he released her wrists and instead grabbed her black panties, eagerly tugging them down her legs and off her ankles.

''Nn...'' Downes breathed as his fingers brushed against her slit, feeling her arousal. ''Hurry up already...''

The Commander flashed her a smirk, making Downes look away in embarrassment and spread her legs. His hands moved to her waist and dragged her closer until her hips hung over the edge of the bed, letting him stand between her thighs. Keeping one hand on her waist he grasped his cock with the other, guiding it towards her pussy – teasingly rubbing the tip against her wet folds, earning an impatient mewl from the Destroyer.

Her mewl dissolved into a throaty moan as he rolled his hips and pushed inside, his sensitive cock spearing into her weeping pussy. He groaned as her wet tightness surrounded his shaft, sucking him in and easily accepting his full length. He learned from experience that she liked it rough, almost to the point of masochism – so he didn't wait more than a couple seconds before he reared his hips back, and plunged back in.

''Mm~!'' Downes moaned sharply, her eyes screwing shut and gripping handfuls of the bed covers.

He grinned at the sexy sight, gripping her waist as he pumped into her. Even though they'd had sex many times already, she always got so cutely submissive when he took control. Compared to Cassin who let him do what he wanted, Downes always _wanted _to be the dominant one... until she turned into a moaning mess the second he was inside her.

As he pounded into Downes her breasts bounced alluringly, drawing his attention – not least because they were bigger due to her Retrofit. Without hesitation his right hand shot up, groping her boob and affectionately squeezing it, eliciting a cutely-embarrassed moan from the Destroyer.

''C-Commander...!'' Downes whined, looking down at him with flushed cheeks. ''S-Stop that...''

The Commander chuckled breathlessly. ''Why? They sensitive?''

''Nn... mayb- Ah~!''

Downes pouted at him as his fingers toyed with her firm breast, shuddering from his lewd touch. His hips didn't stop moving even as he fondled her breast, her pussy constricting his cock pleasurably and almost begging him to go faster – something he eagerly did, picking up the pace and pounding into her. Her stifled moans were music to his ears, his groping only growing more aggressive and lustful.

The bed next to Downes shifted as Cassin moved, laying on her back next to her sister – lifting her blue vest up and revealing her bare pussy, her arousal leaking down the insides of her thighs.

''Commander...'' Cassin murmured softly, blushing as she met his gaze. ''Please...''

He shivered at the sound of her sensually pleading tone, lifting his hand off Downes' waist and instead cupping Cassin's pussy, lewdly rubbing her off and eliciting a low moan from the black-haired Destroyer. Her arousal coated his digits and he went a step further, slipping two fingers into her quivering pussy and making Cassin writhe with pleasure.

''Ah...'' She moaned quietly, legs buckling as he added a third finger. ''Mn... more...''

The Commander grinned at her, prompting her to embarrassedly look away. He pumped his fingers in and out her wet slit, her pussy tightening around his fingers as he wriggled them around inside her. He tried to move in sync with his hips but it was hard to focus, the hot tightness of Downes' pussy making his mind fog up with lust.

As he fingered her Cassin shifted closer to her sister, their arms brushing against each other's. Cassin blushed and leaned over, tilting her head and capturing Downes' pink lips in a heated kiss, muffling each other's lewd moans as the Commander toyed with them. The kiss was sloppy and the angle a bit awkward but neither cared, completely giving into the burning lust than coursed through their veins.

''Mm~!'' Downes moaned into Cassin's mouth, the breath leaving her lungs as the Commander roughly squeezed her breast. ''I-I'm...!''

The Commander slammed into her pussy, hitting her deepest parts and tipping Downes over the edge. Her sharp cry of pleasure was eagerly devoured by Cassin, powerful tremors running through her body as she climaxed – and he groaned as her pussy strangled his cock lustfully, daring him to cum inside. A desire he couldn't resist, cumming inside Downes with a low groan and only prolonging her blissful orgasm.

Cassin moaned softly as his fingers curled inside her pussy, erratically twitching about and scissoring inside her – and with a blissful mewl she came as well, pleasure rushing through her and tightening around his digits. If the Commander noticed he didn't care, continuing to thrust his fingers into her quivering folds and making sparks of mind-melting pleasure fill her.

''H-Haah... hah...'' The Commander panted, his thrusts slowing to a stop as his orgasm subsided.

Downes groaned as he released her breast, tiredly tugging his cock out of her pussy and leaving her feeling achingly empty. Cassin mewled weakly as he also pulled his fingers out of her slit, her hips buckling slightly as the aftershocks rocked her body.

For a long minute they remained like that, simply catching their breaths and recovering from their climaxes... before the sight of the two pretty girls – clothes gone or in disarray, flushed faces and a sheen of sweat coating their skin – quickly got him hard again. Something Downes was quick to notice.

''You're hard... already?'' The white-haired Ship-Girl panted, pushing herself up onto her elbows. ''Guess... it's your turn, Cassin.''

Cassin mumbled something incoherent, wearily sitting up. She caught sight of his cock and blushed darkly, looking away in embarrassment before turning around – sitting on all fours with her ass towards him, her blue vest barely hiding her rear.

''Mn...'' Cassin squirmed as his hand settled on her left hip, pushing her vest up in the process and revealing her ass to him – a shy moan slipping past her lips when he dragged a finger along her sensitive slit, her honey coating his finger. ''Commander... don't tease me...''

The Commander obliged, grasping her right hip with his other hand and getting behind her – his erection brushing against her wet lower lips. For a moment she thought he was going to tease her again, only for him to roll his hips and slide the tip between her pussy lips, penetrating her with blissful slowness.

''Nn...!'' Cassin grunted, shuddering as he slowly entered her. Unlike Downes she didn't like it rough and fast – she liked it slow and gentle instead.

The black-haired Destroyer gripped handfuls of the bed for support, moaning softly as he pushed in until he bottomed out, his pelvis bumping against her ass. With little more than a brief pause he pulled back until only the tip was left inside, plunging back in again a second later. A jolt of hot pleasure shot through her at the sensation, her pussy still sensitive from her prior orgasm and leaving her legs weak, threatening to give out beneath her.

As the Commander began thrusting in earnest Downes got off the bed, standing on shaky knees and standing on her tip-toes to whisper something in his ear. Cassin didn't pay it any mind, her eyes nearly closed as she savoured the blissful sensation of his cock filling her, every inch of his cock setting her nerves on fire with wonderful pleasure.

However he suddenly stopped thrusting, instead pushing against her as if to move her forwards. ''...Hn?''

Confused she complied, shivering and crawling further onto the bed – turning around to face the pillows, letting the Commander climb onto the bed behind her and sit on his knees. The reason became evident a second later, a blush dusting Cassin's cheeks as she found her sister laying against the pillows – legs spread and a teasing smirk on her face.

''C'mon. Eat up.'' Downes said, spreading her pussy with two fingers.

Cassin's blush darkened, but she didn't even consider arguing – demurely leaning down and planting her lips against her sister's pussy, licking her overflowing slit and eliciting a moan from Downes. Cassin herself groaned as the Commander resumed thrusting, pumping his cock into her pussy and making her jolt forwards slightly each time.

''Mn... ah...'' Cassin moaned lowly, the sound muffled as she ate out Downes' pussy, eliciting a sexy groan from her sister.

Her tongue probed about Downes' wet slit, licking her lower lips or flicking her clit. Soon she grew bolder and shoved her tongue inside her sister's pussy, lapping up her arousal and the Commander's cum with quiet eagerness, swallowing it without complaint. She nearly moaned when Downes laid a hand on her head, pushing her against the white-haired girl's pussy.

The Commander exhaled deeply at the lewd sight, gripping Cassin's waist tightly as he held himself back from simply slamming his cock into Cassin. Even then he couldn't maintain his slow pace, his hips instinctively moving faster and driving his cock deep into her pussy, her wetness only egging him on. The way her inner walls lovingly squeezed his dick only fuelled his primal lust, a strained groan escaping him as he allowed himself to go a touch faster.

The sound of skin slapping filling the room as he sped up, the lewd noise making his body heat up further. His eyes trailed down Cassin's back, most of it hidden behind her blue vest, until his eyes reached Downes – meeting the Destroyer's mismatched gaze. She smirked at him, lolling her head against her shoulder and fondling her own breast with one hand, the other still pushing Cassin into her pussy.

''Nn...!'' Cassin moaned into her sister's pussy, shivering lewdly as the Commander pounded into her faster. ''C-Commander... slow down... or I won't be able... to hold on...''

In response he kept moving at the same pace, drilling his cock into her weeping pussy and eliciting a cute whine from the black-haired girl. Her knees buckled beneath her own weight as pleasure danced along her nerves, her pelvis burning with lewd heat and making her mind fog up with lust. Each time he pounded into her she jerked forwards slightly, her tongue spearing into Downes' pussy and earning a throaty moan from the white-haired Destroyer, only fuelling her own arousal.

The burning warmth within her grew like a raging fire, her limbs quivering as her orgasm drew near. Her breathing grew rapid and shallow, desperately gasping in air between moans while struggling to hold on, savouring the heavenly sensation of being filled over and over – until her body finally gave out from the pleasure.

''_Mm!_'' Cassin cried, muscles coiling up as she climaxed – her whole body buckling as waves of white-hot pleasure made her mind go completely blank.

The Commander groaned, continuing to pound into her spasming pussy for several blissfully long seconds as she tightened around him. Soon he couldn't hold on, his cock burning with lust – before he came, firing spurts of cum into Cassin's pussy and painting her insides white, eliciting a deep moan from the Destroyer.

He kept bucking his hips, pumping into her as he rode out his climax, before gradually coming to a stop.

''Haah... haah...'' He panted, rearing his hips back and pulling out of Cassin – letting her flop against the bed with a low groan, her legs giving out under her.

Downes hooked her hands under Cassin's arms, pulling her panting sister up and flush against her – looking at the Commander with a weary, yet still playful smirk.

''Heh...who's turn is next, Commander~?''

[END]


End file.
